


It All Turns to Ash

by argentscoyote



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Oh My God, but guys, can we just, how fucking dare they, i cant, im not over it, its literally been five days and im not over it, these three, they totally owned my ass, watch the movie before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: An insight of that last goddamn scene.*MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*





	It All Turns to Ash

**Author's Note:**

> *MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE*
> 
> but if you have, come cry with me !!

It’s like a blinding, deafening, crack that ripples through the atmosphere. It reaches far beyond thought, extending to every inch of universe, and there isn’t a thing in all of extinct that can escape it. But then – there is nothing. Slowly, things begin to piece back together again. Natasha’s sense are dimmed, a bit messed up, but she can still hear him call for Steve. She can still see everything that happens to him.

  
It’s fuzzy and all silhouette, but she knows. James, in front of her and Steve, sounding just like his old self again but with this petrified look on his face, like he knows exactly what is to come before either one of them do. She calls his name, and is about to ask if he’s okay, but it happens so, so fast that the words never quite leave her mouth.

  
Flesh turns to ash, and James, finally himself, finally at peace, begins to fade away until he is lost in the wind and down in the dirt he once stood on. In a flash, he’s gone.

  
Natasha can feel it in her heart. He’s disappeared so quickly, but it’s enough time for all the memories to resurface. Of their very first meeting, and all the training, and all the stolen moments, and all the punishments for it. Finally, they were free. Finally, they could’ve made it work. But he was still the Winter Soldier, and she was under government oath, and they were still in utter danger being together. Still. They should’ve made it right while they could. Now it’s too late.

  
Now he’s gone.  
 

  
*

  
   
“Steve.”

  
 It still gets him – Steve. Even now, in the midst of the end of the world, he’s stumbled by just how much Bucky sounds like Bucky. Pre-Winter Soldier, as if the war never happened.

  
But the bliss doesn’t last. Bucky’s in front of Steve now, looking at his hands, and then at Steve with blue eyes so full of dread it rips Steve from the inside. He’s fading. His body, his flesh, even that goddamn metal arm – it all turns grey and then it’s fluttering and being carried away in the wind until there is nothing left.

  
Steve is paralysed for only a second before he is diving foreword, reaching and searching as if to pick up a leaf and find Bucky beneath it. Because this can’t be, this can’t be, this can’t fucking be. Steve feels his chest fill with what he knows. Natasha, standing behind him, collapses onto her knees and squeezes his shoulder, as if to ask ‘is this real?’

  
But he doesn’t have to answer. They both know it is.  
 


End file.
